


Redeemed Mad Titan

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: Claymore, DC - Fandom, Marvel, Overlord - Fandom, RWBY, starwars
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Stones, Multiverse, Vale - Freeform, remnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: Thanos was unable to snap away half of all life however when attempting to do so came into contact with a part of his own soul and after some thought as decided to remerge with his soul and such regained his former identity as Jaune Arc, now coming in contact with the God of Order 'Fate' he gave an ultimatum, redeem himself in the eyes of the gods or die for attempt on everyone
Kudos: 2





	Redeemed Mad Titan

Prologue: Thanos Redeemed

Notes: your probably yelling 'SKY!? WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T YOU ALREADY HAVE THIS SORT OF PREMISE FROM WARLORD TITAN!?' And you'd be right but the reason why I'm making this is because I'm deleting warlord Titan completely. No discontinuement notice but complete deletion and while I did send out a recontinument, I just don't have the drive to work it forward so I just decided to delete the entire book and redo it differently but holding the same trope as before.

However this time it's when Jaune gonna work up towards his newly made army from notable characters from all across the multiverse.

But anyway I'm looking for ocs as well as dimensions(anime's, tv shows etc and so forth) so don't be afraid, I'll even take soldiers from anywhere be it stormtroopers, Cerberus soldiers etc

Now your probably yelling at me that this is shorter then most of my stories and you'd be right but I've decided to do more in the next chapter as a way to collect more characters and soldiers so I'm sorry

—

A giant purple colored man wearing a gold and blue chest with dark beige pants and dark brown boots grunts as he fell onto his right knee as an axe embedded itself into the mans chest, the bald purple man groans as he gripped the wooden handle trying to pull it out of his chest only for someone to land heavily even causing the ground to crack upon the landing then the unknown man forced the handle deeper into his body "I told you" the unknown bearded man said "you would die for that Thanos"

The purple man known as Thanos reopened his eyes to face the blue fiery ones of the man with the axe "Asgardian?...you... should've gone for the HEAD" he said with a deep husk before raising a golden gauntlet brandishing the six colored gems on it, Purple. Blue. Red. Orange. Green and Yellow. Then attempted to snap using these gems only for the gems to glow but betray the action the Titan man sought though that was unknown to the attackers however Thanos's soul was ripped from his body for moments sending the man into the orange gem.

The Giant Man saw that he wasn't in a forest on planet earth but an orange colored world so looking around trying to catch his bearings, the giant man looked down to where his feet was to find what he was standing on wasn't the beautiful green grass but what looked like an endless orange sea "did...did you do it?" A male voice asked seeming young causing the purple man to turn around to look down where it was a form Thanos would never think of seeing again.

The man Infront of Thanos was a young blonde kid with hopeful blue eyes and wearing a bunny hoodie with blue jeans, this is the form of jaune arc otherwise known as the previous life Thanos had claimed before he became the Mad Titan Thanos, the very sight of this unimposing figure made the giant man look with such regret then looked down in shame and guilt "...no" "what happened?" The former identity asked curiously even tipping his head slightly to the left "...I couldn't do it...no matter how I did it...I just didn't have the mind to end that many lives even after 4000 Years of do it...I just couldn't do it..." Thanos exclaimed to his former identity.

Astral Jaune didn't look disappointed but in fact looked pleased at the Titan mans confession "don't look sad...it showed your weren't willing to kill so many people, you've killed but your soul didn't have the spine to do it...it's a good thing, a chance, an opportunity to become better...to help people. Give up on this balance nonsense...it's just senseless murder and actually use the stones to help" Jaune lectured slowly extending his right hand upwards towards the purple giant with a smile growing on his face "Ok?" Jaune asked Thanos.

The Purple Giant raised his head slightly to stare at his former identities extended hand and proposal to ignite Thanos's Quest for Redemption "Ok" the Titan exclaimed with a slight smile then raised his right hand seeing that the gauntlet which was located and grasped the hand extended to his self.

On the outside of the orange gem where the asgardian slowly coughed as smoke originated from a minor push back of the gems used until his eyes widened immensely as the Titan Purple Man that the Asgardian embedded the axe into the chest of was replaced by a tall human male with blonde hair, blue eyes and a fairly young face.

The only points that Thanos had somehow switched forms was the fact that the young boy was wearing the beige pants with boots which were obviously shrunk to fit the new form along with the blue and gold chest plate "w-what happened!?" Thor shouted completely unsure of what happened towards the now young human.

Jaune slowly opened his eyes panting very hard to look around then raised his right hand where his hand donned a golden gauntlet with six colorful gems, the blonde clenching his fist with a bright blue hue is seen radiating off the gauntlet causing a portal of smoke to erupt behind the gauntlet wielded surrounding the user and disappearing within, upon the disappearance caused Stormbreaker to drop from Jaunes chest onto the ground with purplish blood replaced by normal crimson red.

-Location: Titan, Thanos's Farm-

Jaune reappeared in a field of grown food hitting the ground, Jaune groan as he moved the golden gauntlet over the embedded wound before slowly getting up onto his feet showing off his height.

While Jaune did regress back to his human form which was Thanos's Soul finally accepting itself once again, The Human still retained Titan Traits such as the Height which kept Jaune up to 7 Foot obviously towering over most, with another titan trait will be the extreme bodily durability which means Jaune can take damage of plasma, blunt and ballistic damage without his skin break and another trait would be the enhanced strength capable of splitting boulders.

Jaune slowly starts walking towards the shack like house in the distance obviously in thought about his self imposed failure along with losing his whole army and children yet never could his soul bare to kill off trillions of people.

So when the Titan Human entered the shack and it was how Jaune left it which was quite empty aside from the counters in the back with the sod oven and cooking campfire, a chair looking out a large window overlooking the large field of crops spanning several miles and a high tech fridge that is self powered and it's located next to the large window.

Walking through the mostly barren shack towards the fridge then opened it showing it mostly empty aside from three cold looking drinks that said 'Titan Ale' which is a popular alcoholic drink, in earth standards be considered beer, on Titan so Jaune grabbed one of the Ales with his non gauntlet hand to single handedly pop the cap off with his thumb.

After doing so the Titan man saw the cooling haze erupt from the opening showing how cold it was even after a close 3000 Years since Jaune left his world after the extinction of the Titan people, the now blonde giant raised the bottle close to his mouth and took a big swig emptying half of it in one gulp allowing the poison to slid down Jaunes throat.

Pulling the drink down, Jaune gave a satisfying sigh "cold and refreshing, surprised it lasted over three thousand years" the giant man slowly walked over to the chair facing the large window then sat in it though rough and lumpy showed that it was unused for the duration of Jaunes universal campaign and a welcoming sensation to the Mad Titan after failing his one true goal "you know, I can kill you for trespassing on my property..." Jaune simply said into the air only to show another being had mysteriously appeared in the shack which was a man, that alone was clear.

The man had mysterious robes that indicated a figure of uniform though it was golden not color but pure gold along with everything the man wore that looked like golden pants, a golden shirt robe and a golden cape all accompanying by the strange sight of a golden featureless mask only showing the sight of two emotionless green eyes.

The Mad Titan turned his head to look at the golden figure straight into his emotionless green eyes "so you would but unlike most you've fought with or without your infinity gauntlet, I would not be an easy opponent to defeat in either case..." the golden man exclaimed with a distortion of his voice "just who the hell are you?..." The Blonde man asked as he's never met someone like him before.

The Golden man simply bowed to Jaune politely then greeted himself "I am...Fate, I am the Lord of this Universe and the God of Balance. When I've gotten a report that you, Thanos of Titan, attempted to do my work for me I've decided to watch to see what you would do and I reported what I saw to my fellow Universal Lords" Jaune narrowed his eyes as he's learned that the man was the god of the universe "other Lords?" The Blonde Man asked wondering if there was more universes.

The Lord of Order looked up to see the curious look from the Titan Human and nodded "yes...Jaune of Remnant-" the lord stopped seeing Jaune visibly flinched ay the reminder of the Titan mans true name "-there are infinite number of Universal Lords and I so happen to govern Universe C1-37" the gold man stopped again watching as Jaune turned a bit more towards him and saw a very confused look concerning the universes "our universe" Fate clarified then continued his line though as he returned to his full height of 6'2 "anyway, I brought this information to my cohorts and they all clarified that if you had eliminated half of life then I would be obligated to kill you as a way to restore balance, however what I saw in those final moments is when your soul finally restored itself as such allowed your sanity and identity to return"

Jaune listened intently at the lord's explanation almost fearing for his life that such a warrior would be capable of killing the Titan even with the gauntlet such life wouldn't be guaranteed though he choked slightly on the ale after taking a swig when Fate continued "when that moment occurred, I've learned that you can still redeem yourself to the eyes of the rest of the Universal Lords only you need to do one thing..." Fate stopped watching Jaune who's fear turned into curiosity about the thing he needs to do.

"You must liberate and strengthen your home world of remnant, bring peace and prosperity to it then and only then will you be granted the life you sought while trying to do my job so build up an army, strong enough to grant the peace and security remnant has sought ever since its creation" the golden warrior stopped to see the Titan Human looked serious and angry at the assumption of building an army.

"You'd been watching right?" Jaune claims which fate nodded with Jaune continuing "then you must've forgotten the fact that I've lost my entire army when I tried to invade earth in earth year 2012 then the rest of my outriders were lost when my children attempted to take the Mind Stone AND I've lost all my children so do tell me WHAT army you speak off" the blonde man exclaimed in a furious but calm tone as if Jaune was mocked on losing his army of some of the strongest species in the universe.

Fate noted the angry tone and made sure not to repeat the same mistake for a grieving leader "not what I was getting at Jaune, but I can assure you...there are dozens even hundreds of different universes with potential soldiers and warriors so long as you don't...say eradicate half of all life in a different universe then I can assure you that other Lords of Order won't bother you as your assembling your forces" Fate exclaimed then jabbed at Jaunes attempt to do his job however gave a knowing smile that Jaune figured that fate was wearing behind the golden featureless mask "however I shall assist you, I'll give you guidance for universes and trivia facts when you need it and you'll need me when traveling to other universes".

Jaune slowly returned to his former position watching the wheat and fruit fields of his untouched farm, one thing was that Jaune could live in peace on his farm after failing on his life's goal only to learn he would've died if he gone through with it though on the other hand could seek redemption from the gods as well as solving the very world that started such goals.

bringing up the drink towards his lips gulping down the rest of the satisfying liquid still in thoughts until a thought came in Jaunes head so speaking out loud for the golden god could hear "let's say I do...agree to seeking redemption from the godsm how do you expect me to house and fund my army? Unlike my previous one which is all connected to bloodlust, war and a hive mind. I'm not exactly swimming in gold" Jaune exclaimed his concerns which fate informed "use the precious metals such as gold and silver for monetary value, Titan has an abundance of them after your four thousand year departure. And Titan can be used as a temporary headquarters while your building your army." The Golden God exclaimed crossing his arms.

Jaune touched his chin with his gauntlet hand thinking more swiftly 'that is a good idea, gold is highly valued and is often associated as money on thousands of worlds, silver is less valuable but still can be used as money so I can melt them down and shape them into gold then use that to pay my soldiers which will start the basis of an economy, shopping and housing...yeah, this can work...' Jaune stopped thinking only to stand up to his full height of 7'2 "very well fate...let us build our army"


End file.
